


Can I Come home?

by Koyako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Homelessness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyako/pseuds/Koyako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little AU where Kuroko is a dog and his feelings about being abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Come home?

Humans say that a dog is a mans best friend. So why was I abandoned. I remember your big, rough, calloused hands. They weren’t all the best at petting and stroking my fur but it was the thought that counts. I enjoyed the days when I was allowed to play with you on that court and I loved seeing the look on your face when I snuck up from behind. You would run around with your long legs and I’d head you the ball. We’d then lay on our backs and stay there, blissfully watching the clouds float by. When did it change?

Was it because I got too big for the house or that you were moving away for a new school. Does your roommate not like dogs? I promised I’ll behave; won’t you take me back? I’m sorry for soiling your shoes and chewing your magazines, it was an accident I swear. But to be honest the magazines were disgusting. You had me already, why would you need something else.

I’m lonely here in my small paper box. It’s cold at night and I have to change it whenever it rains. I’m sorry I could have stay at their house but I missed you. Will you be mad at me for missing you? For wanting back, the old friendship we used to share? 

I’m sorry…

It’s been 3 months now and I know your starting a new school year. I suppose you’re not coming for me anymore but I’ll still be waiting at the old places we used to visit. Even if you don’t come back, I’ll still be waiting right here. Where we used to play. Where we used to eat.

I love you because I am and always will be your best friend. Your little Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that sort of started my other drabbles series but actually happens after the drabbles.
> 
> Kuroko is the main character and he speaks in first person. Very nostalgic.  
> He’s a dog.


End file.
